The End of All Things
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: It’s a week before Graduation and Wendy is having trouble with her Valedictorian speech. Wendy's POV. R&R please. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Beginning of the End

It's a week before Graduation and Wendy is having trouble with her Valedictorian speech. Her friends don't seem to be very helpful, but maybe she's just trying to hard to hard to come up with something.

Wendy's pov. So far no pairings. Review peeps. If you do I'll love you. If you don't I don't. _Juuust_ kidding

- - - - - - - - -

_The wind is rushing after us, the clouds are flying after us, and the moon is plunging after us, and the whole wild night is in pursuit of us; but, so far we are pursued by nothing else_ – Charles Dickens

"The wind is rushing after us... the clouds are plunging after us. The moon is... No. Wait." Wendy stopped pacing around her room and walked over to her desk picking up her note cards for her Valedictorian speech. It hadn't been long since she found out that it was her that got the honor, there was a little problem between her and the other top student and they had to count up the grades again, and just like she guessed she had gotten it. She had been preparing for it since before she could remember. As much as she had been mentally thinking about it she seemed to be having a hard time actually coming up with a speech. Over the past year she had been jotting things down, but now that she read them over they all seemed stupid. "The clouds are flying after us, and the _moon_ is plunging after us, and the whole wild night is in pursuit of us; but, so far we are pursued by nothing else." She put down the card and turned away from it closing her eyes. "Pursued by nothing else..."

Wendy looked around as her door opened and her best friend Bebe entered her room looking annoying and carrying two packages. One she tossed down onto Wendy's bed and the next she set in her lap after sitting down and opened it. "We got our caps and gowns." The blonde girl explained pulling out the green gown and examining it. "I got yours since you seem to busy. And what the hell? Why didn't anyone answer the door? I was down there for like... ever."

"You rang the doorbell once." Wendy said and rolled her eyes going back to her note cards and murmuring things to herself as she began pacing around her room again. "In A Tale of Two Cities Charles Dickens wrote... Charles Dickens wrote..." She trailed off looked over at her best friend who was now standing in front of her mirror with her gown on flapping her arms around. "What are you doing?"

Bebe stopped and smiled. "These are so baggy." She said and laughed to herself apparently thinking of something funny that Wendy wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Are you still working on your speech? Really? That's nuts." She shook her head and looked back in the mirror as Wendy glared. "Why are you quoting Charles Dickens anyway? The only good thing he ever wrote was that Christmas movie. You know, with the little kid that had a crutch. What was his name again?"

Letting out a sigh Wendy sat down at her desk looking at her note cards mouthing her speech to herself. It didn't shock Wendy about her friends stupidity about things like classic literature but it really did make her think. How many of her classmates would even know what she was talking about? None of them she was sure. Maybe she should quote something they actually understood. Maybe a quote from something they actually read in class, that way she was sure they at least would have heard of the book before. "Bebe what is your favorite book?" Wendy asked looking at her friend who was flapping her arms around again though this time she had put her cap on.

After she stopped her movements Bebe tilted her head to the side and thought for a few moments. "Little Women." She said and nodded her head. She watched as Wendy turned away again and laughed once more. "Oh my god! Wendy look!" She started flapping her arms again. "I can fly." Bebe shook her head laughing before she sat back down on Wendy's bed.

"You're nuts." Wendy said flatly and turned away from her letting out a sigh. She needed to come up with something. The speaker had to think of something profound to say. That made everyone there agree and listen and remember what there graduation was like. Remember what their school life was like. What would sum her school life up? Crazy probably. But she couldn't say something about that. That would be inappropriate. She leaned back in her chair and turned to look at Bebe who was putting her cap and gown away and looking a little perturbed. Oh come on, what did she do now? Wendy wasn't in the mood to laugh at Bebe's stupid joke. That didn't even make since! She watched as Bebe stood up and looked at Wendy with her eyebrows raised.

"You need to think about something else other then that stupid speech." She said and held her cap and gown to her chest frowning slightly. Though not in an angry or upset way. In a more worried way, worried for her friends sanity kind of way. "Most of our classmates aren't going to graduation to hear you speak. Actually you know what I heard?" She said in a quieter voice as she leaned forward slightly as if there was someone around that could hear. "When I was picking up our caps and gowns. I heard that a few people were saying they were angry you got the spot of Valedictorian. They said they thought Kyle should have got it." Bebe straightened up and smiled faintly in a kind of way that was supposed to be comforting. "I told them that they were idiots and that you were way more awesome then Kyle. But they didn't shut up about it."

Wendy frowned up at Bebe and leaned back against her desk shaking her head. Why would people be so stupid? She was the one who was class president. She was the one who got the best grades, sure Kyle came in second, but still. She won, not him. Letting out a sigh Wendy shook her head slightly and looked at Bebe who shrugged her shoulders.

Bebe sat down on the edge of Wendy's bed probably because she wasn't going to be sitting for long. "By the way," She added and smiled. "Ok, so apparently I heard that after Graduation Cartman was going to be throwing a party at like... Butters' house I think. And I know ew Cartman, right? But we so have to go. It will be the last party ever with all of us. And like everyone is going. So I said we are too." Bebe stood up again and patted Wendy on the head smiling at her. "Don't think to hard sweety. I'm off; I'm supposed to meet Anne so we can guy new outfits for Graduation. Because apparently you're supposed to wear something underneath your robes..."

Smiling at Bebe as she turned and left her room Wendy looked over at the package that Bebe had thrown onto her bed that contained her cap and gown. It was kind of really strange. Graduation was a week away. After that everyone was going to move on with their lives. She was moving away to attend Stanford, Bebe was going to a school in Florida, those were across the country from her. She wasn't even sure where everyone else was going and suddenly that seemed really stupid. Shouldn't she know where all her friends were going off to college? That seemed like a huge flaw to her. Didn't they print those things in the School paper? Where was that?

Wendy pulled her trashcan towards her and shifted through hit carefully pulling out the school paper she had apparently just taken to read during school when she had nothing to do, and then never look at again. Flipping it open she looked down the column is seemed like the people who were able to go to college were going to be very spread out. She could possibly not see all her friends/ people she had known since she was a little child until maybe... some class reunion. Wendy wasn't sure why it had taken her so long to realize that, but now that it hit her, she was kind of worried about it.

- - - - - - - -

Alright, review tell me what you think so I can continue on. 


	2. Site Pimping

Alright, so I'm going to take time out from the story to pimp my site out to you all lovely people. It's a South Park RPG site called Come On Down on invisionfree and I would really like you all to join.

We recently just had a site clean out so we need more members. We really need a Cartman, and we need more girls because currently we only have a Bebe and a Wendy. It's active from the members we have but we really need more people. So if you could join I would love you all so much. I'll put down the plot and the link so you all can check it out and see if you would want to join.

- - - - - - - - - -

Welcome to Park High home of the Buffalo. South Park High has one of the best football teams in the state. Some of the most talented and bright students you can find in Colorado. Or maybe they would if the students gave a crap. But like all other High School students, they don't.

Dear Parents,

As you may have been told, South Park, Middle Park, and North Park will be merging schools this year due to the new school that has been built. We are excited about this change and we hope that you and your children will be as excited. With a new school comes a top notch facility and be sure that is what we have here.

We are looking forward to see what this new school brings us. And we hope to see you soon.

Park High Administration

So come attend High School with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and the rest of the South Park clan. It may be a shocking new school year for people unaware of what happens in South Park. Because as we all know Anything is bound to happen because that isn't your normal town. Those students aren't your normal kids. And even if this school on the outside seems like a normal school, outside influences can change that. As they say looks can be deceiving.

To get the url Please review, OR send me some sort of message. That would be lovely. 3

And I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to do this or something, but we really need more members. So if you could I would really love you all. Like I said we need a Cartman and some more girls. But we're obviously accepting anyone at this point since we cleaned JUST cleaned out half our members.

Much Love Peeps 3


	3. Is that how it really is?

Alright so now for the real second chapter.

This one is a tad bit Stan/Wendy centric but in a platonic way really. As usual read and review that would be great if you could do that.

_- - - - - - - - _

_...the companions of our childhood always possess a certain power over our minds which hardly any later friend can obtain. - Mary Shelley_

Wendy hadn't even noticed how late it was until the principal pointed it out to her and asked if she wanted her to give her a ride home. Wendy declined because she wasn't waiting for a ride. She was just thinking and didn't feel like going home at the moment. It was Senior Night, or at least it had been before the event ended and everyone went home. Honestly, Wendy did have fun. All the seniors and their parents gathered in the Hall of Sunset Inn down the road from town, ate, listened to speeches, lames jokes, and just chatted with friends. Wendy probably would have had a lot more fun if she hadn't been dwelling on the fact that her speech so wasn't done yet.

She had nothing to say. When you did a Valedictorian speech you were supposed to be inspiring, talk about how much fun High School was, how you would miss everyone but you were so proud of what they had accomplished. She just wasn't feeling it. Wendy had been thinking a lot lately about why she didn't feel that way and had a feeling she came to the conclusion why. It wasn't a nice thought really, but at least it was truthful. And Wendy got the feeling it was the first truthful thing she had even thought to herself in a really long time. She let out a gasp and looked around after she heard footsteps walking up behind her. After a moment of silence she let out a breath when she saw who it was and scolded herself for being so jumpy. "Hi Stan."

"Hey Wendy." He said and she watched him eye her for a moment obviously silently debating with himself if he should talk with her or not. For the most part Wendy and Stan did really get along, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to call him a friend though. Which, she eventually figured out, was the reason they never exactly worked out as a couple. It didn't really stop them from dating off and on. She thought it was a comfort thing, they knew each other, trusted each other, and what else did you really need in a high school relationship? Stan finally sat down next to Wendy on the floor sending her a questioning look. "Why are you still here? I thought I was the only one who would ever stay this late in a school."

Wendy smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said and pulled her knees up to her chest looking forward as she thought. Maybe it was because she did really trust Stan, maybe more then just about anyone else she could think of. Or maybe it was just because she had a feeling that if she didn't say something, she would never be able to and she would be doomed to dwell on it for the rest of her life. But whatever the reason Wendy looked at Stan and opened her mouth closing it a moment after trying to find the words to say. "Hey Stan..." She said slowly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Wendy?"

"Have you ever had the feeling where you were just horribly, hopelessly, damn wrong about everything?" She asked. After a silence that Wendy could practically feel the confusion coming from Stan, she sighed and tried her best to explain. "Ok, well have you ever felt like it was the right time for you, but you were in the wrong place? Kind of like you felt like you belonged but not exactly?" She shook her head. That didn't really seem like what she was trying to say. She felt that way too, but she couldn't find the exact words. But before she could say anything else Stan spoke up saving her from trying and failing again.

"Are you ok Wendy?" He asked giving her a genuinely concerned look. "I've noticed lately you've been a bit distracted from everything. Are you having some sort of problem? If there is anything I can do to help..." Wendy smiled at Stan and shook her head slightly.

She didn't think there was anything he could do to help. But she really appreciated that he cared enough to want to. But this was Stan she was talking about. Of course he would want to try to help her. "It's just... lately I kind of think that maybe I've totally just missed the point." She said slowly finally happy with her choice of words. "What if this isn't how I was supposed to be? What if I wasn't supposed to be focused solely on grades, and being the best in my class, and having as many extra curricular activities as I could?" Wendy shook her head and leaned against the wall behind her biting on her lower lip. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to focus all my energy on getting to college." She looked over at Stan who was frowning faintly and shook his head. "I'm afraid of going to college Stan. I never thought that would ever happen. But I feel like I'm not ready."

There was a small silence before Stan spoke. "If you're not ready Wendy then the rest of us are totally screwed." He took her hand in his and sighed quietly. "You've been ready for college since the day you were born. Everyone gets nervous about leaving home. But I know you want to go." After eyeing Wendy for some time in another silence he nodded his head. "You don't actually feel like that, do you? I mean, that you've just screwed up everything you were supposed to do." Wendy nodded and Stan raised his eyebrows. "I never took you for someone who believed in the whole destiny thing. You always kind of took me as the type of person who would want to have a say in their own destiny."

"Well yeah." Wendy said as if that was obvious. "But you can believe in both. I think that destiny gets you were you need to be but then you have to take the rest into your own hands." She sent Stan a look and shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's the taking it into my own hands thing that I screwed up on." The brunette thought for a moment before speaking again trying to put it into different words. "Ok, so you believe in having soul mates. Because somewhere out there has to be someone for you. Right?" Stan nodded his head slowly. "And fate would try to lead you to that person, but what if you kept making the wrong decisions? Say you were going to sign up for a dance class but chose to take art instead? And then what happens if your soul mate was in that dance class and that was where you were supposed to meet them. It's your fault you missed them, not fates."

Stan shook his head slightly, "Wait," he said, "I'm totally confused. What are we talking about now?" Wendy stared at Stan and laughed, shaking her head. "Listen, Wendy, I know maybe you're feeling bad about things that you could have done but didn't. But there are always going to be things like that, there are always going to be things that you wished you could have done, but you can't obsess about what could have been if you would have done something differently. You obviously don't think you've done a good job on, living your life I guess; I just want to tell you that you have. If anyone has, you have. You're the one who's always standing up for the little guy. And you're more ready to go off to college then you think you are. I don't know how much this is worth but I'm really proud of you." He paused for a moment and laughed slightly. "I know I'm just your kind of on and off boyfriend but... Oh, that reminded me, my mom got the film developed from Prom and said you should drop by and pick up the copies."

Wendy just stared at Stan for a few moments before smiling. "I'll be sure to do that." She said and Stan smiled back at her. "I should really be going." She said after a few seconds and Stan nodded. They both stood up and Wendy hugged Stan. Once they pulled away there was an awkward moment where neither of them seemed to know what to do and Wendy waved slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow Stan." He nodded and waved back as Wendy turned and started towards the door. Before she reached it though she turned back to Stan, "it means a lot more then you might think by the way," She said. He nodded his head and Wendy went the rest of the way out to the parking lot actually feeling at least a little bit better.

- - - - - - - -

Also, I put the link for my site up in my profile so you all should really go check it out. :


End file.
